Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromechanical battery (EMB) electrode design, and more specifically, it relates to means for overcoming the high g load on the rotor electrodes of an EMB.
Description of Related Art
In the design of EMB flywheel energy storage modules utilizing high strength fiber composite rotors and electrostatic generator/motors, the electrodes of such modules must withstand very high centrifugal forces. This situation is particularly evident for small rotors (e.g., diameters of 10 cm or less) that may operate at speeds in excess of 200,000 RPM. In such modules, the centrifugal force at the inner surface of the rotor may be of in excess of a million g, implying that an item weighing only 1 gram on the inner surface of the rotor will have an equivalent weight of over 1 metric ton. Since even the lightest electrode structure for the rotor can be expected to weigh tens of grams, its equivalent “weight” can be of order 10 to 100 metric tons. This centrifugal force will be exerted on the inner surface of the rotor. A simple and practical solution to this high-g load problem is desirable. A means of increasing the rotor electrode area by a substantial factor relative to the area of the inner surface of the rotor is also desired since increasing the electrode area of an E-S generator results in a proportionate increase in power output from the generator.